FNAF x Reader
by RiianDragneel
Summary: FULL CHAPTERS WILL BE UPLOADED ON MY WATTPAD ElectricAnimeGirl. YOU WILL SEE SUMMARY AND EVERYTHING THERE.. THESES ARE MY ROUGH DRAFTS.
1. Chapter 1

(y/n) scrolled her mouse over to the chrome icon and clicked onto it. She yawned as she had just woke up. Her brows furrowed in concentration. 'What should I search today?' She asked herself. Suddenly the (h/c) girl grew a smirk and searched **human Foxy**. She slowly but surely moved her mouse over and clicked on images. Her mouth dropped and she blinked a couple of times. "Mother of-" Before she finished her sentence she looked up **human Bonnie**. She did this with the various other characters thinking out loud. "Why are they all so...so...perfect!?" (y/n) put rested her chin into her hand and soon became bored. 'Now what to search' she thought. 'Oh I know!' She snapped her fingers. She had forgotten all about checking her email account this morning. (y/n) quickly danced her fingers over her email and saw she had gotten an email from a friend she hadn't talked to in a while. Like since...since...guess she couldn't remember that far back. She jumped with excitement from seeing an old friends email. Her fingers gripped the mouse and shot it across the screen, opening the email.

"(y/n) Hurry check the link!" It read. She looked down and saw the blue link. (y/n) clicked on it without hesitation and began to read to herself out loud. "Five nights at freddy's REAL! Me and my friend saw it yesterday. Its down in (y/c) (y/s) (city close to you)..." (y/n) blinked a couple times and could no longer contain her excitement. She slammed her laptop screen shut and rushed over to her closet tripping on her fallen blankets from her bed. She flipped over and landed in front of the closet. "Ow" She whined and shoved the loose blankets into a messy ball atop the bed. "I'll fix that after I go to see that place!" She laughed. "This'll be so awesome!" (y/n) then headed back to her closet and slid it open to reveal an already laid out outfit. She grabbed it and quickly re-dressed; throwing her pajamas everywhere across the room. (y/n) rushed in front of her mirror and quickly brushed her hair. Finishing she through the brush down and opened her bedroom door and rushed down the hallway. She slid on her sneakers and grabbed her keys rushing outside the door. (Y/n) slammed open and close her car door and turned the key in the ignition. The car started up with a rumble. She pulled out of her driveway and headed down the road. After a hour of road signs she finally found what she was looking for. "They weren't kidding!" She drove her car up the old gravel road and parked it in front of the entrance. "Creepy." (Y/n) shuddered as a chill crept up her spine. She turned her keys and shoved them into her pocket. "Be brave. You can do this." She repeated to herself. Finally the girl stepped out of her car and pushed the door shut. Her (E/c) eyes absorbing the restaurant. It was run down with the once lit up sign hanging from a hinge. The other one was fallen, rusted on the ground. All the windows were borded up. (Y/n) gulped. She decided she'd been staring long enough and walked towards the door of the building. The girl pushed on the door, but it wouldn't open. She sighed. 'What now?' She asked herself. After a moment of thinking she snapped her fingers. She backed away from the door. (Y/N) then shifted her feet and bolted full force into the door, causing it to slam open. Wincing at the loud noise it had created she stepped inside. Immediately she felt eyes latch onto her. She shivered. Her shoes making small squeaking noises on the molding floor. "Gross." She muttered under her breath. After walking down the entrance hallway she found herself in the main party room. When she looked up at the stage it was empty. "Where are the animatronics?" She questioned out loud.

"Here." A cold hand gripped her shoulder.

(Not done: If you want the full nice version go on my wattpad ElectricAnimeGirl)


	2. Chapter 2

She froze in her place, struggling to see who was behind her. The girl felt herself being picked up and she kicked her feet, but it was to no prevail. Foot steps made clinking noises with each step the perpetrator took. She tried screaming, but it was muffled, and barely audible. "Keep quiet." The voice growled. She glared, directed towards the male voice, but could not see him. (Y/n) hesitantly licked the captor's hand, and shuttered. It was metal. Definitely metal, it was so cold she recoiled and twisted, and squirmed trying to escape his grasp. He himself was surprised at this action and quickly lifted his hand away, shaking it in disgust. "Damn human. That's disgusting!" She swiftly turned around to kick him in the face but stumbled backwards in confusion. "Y-you're-" She stumbled over her words in attempt to form a coherent sentence. His gaze looked down at her and his soft sky blue eyes glared at her fiercely, causing her to shiver. It seemed he somehow recognized her and his gaze quickly softened. The male quickly bowed and raised his head up to look at her with a friendly smile. "Freddy Fazbear at your service."

The male had dark brown hair, light skin, and a few freckles were visible on his face. He wore a black vest, and black dress pants, followed by a whit apron. His undershirt was a light brown. His shoes were also black, as well was his bow tie, and to top of the outfit he wore the familiar top-hat with bear ears poking out of his hair. "Wha-how-human-murder." Words fumbled out of the girls mouth as she tried to comprehend everything. She thought she saw him wince at the word murder. A silence soon enveloped the area when she decided to ask one question that'd been eating at her insides. "Are you going to kill me?" The (H/c) girl asked, her voice shaking slightly. The humanoid animatronic seemed offended by this question and he pressed his back against the closest wall. "I can't kill you. If it was someone else, definitely." The girl tilted her head in confusion. "Why me specifically?" Freddy stared at his hand like it would tell him something. "I-I don't know, I hate not knowing." His sentence ended in a growl so (y/n) unconsciously took a step back. The humanoid bear took notice. "Do I frighten you?" He asked her. She shook her head, not wanting to upset him. "N-no." He crossed his arms and paused to think for a moment. "Now that I look at you, why can't I kill you?" The riddle tossed around his head and his scanner (eye) sparked in frustration.

Seeing he was distracted, she felt she was up too close to the horror game so she slowly crept backwards and stumbled into something. She froze and turned her head around. "Hey beautiful." The purple haired male spoke, grinning at her. He looked over at Freddy, then realized something. "Aren't you going to kill her?" He asked, his voice was filled with mischief. "I can't." The bear growled again. The girl looked upwards to get a better look at the purple male that was currently holding her shoulders. He had bright red eyes, and cute purple bunny ears. Her eyes traveled back down to his hands and she stepped away and turned her back fully towards Freddy as she looked at the new humanoid form. A guitar was strapped to his back and he wore a similar purple outfit to Freddy's, but somehow managed to make it look more laid back. The humanoid bunny took notice that she was staring at him and chuckled lightly. "Like what you see?" He asked. She blushed furiously and backed away. "S-sorry...Bonnie?" She half asked. "That's my name." He grinned at her then looked at Freddy. "Doesn't she seem familiar?" Bonnie asked.


	3. Chapter 3

Has the rabbit lost its mind from all of its time to decay? Well, it honestly didn't look like he'd decayed much. "She does." Freddy responded, glancing at (y/n)'s back. She quickly spun around to Freddy. "B-but I've never seen you in my life!" The girl defended her brain as it swam around in confusion. Freddy glared at her/ "We remember a face like yours." (Y/n) Shook her head. "I didn't even know this place existed until now." The girls head started pounding inside. "Wha-what..." She felt herself crumple to the ground as blackness spun around her eyes. Freddy swore under his breath. "Now what?" Bonnie questioned with a hint of mischief returning to his voice. The purple haired male leaned over her unconscious form. The (H/c) girl mumbled something in her sleep. Freddy and Bonnie stare at each other in a surprised state. "Did she just say.." The brown haired male nods his head at Bonnie's question. Freddy feels someone tug on his pant leg. "What do you want Chico?" Freddy asks. "I ran out of cake agai-whose that?" The blonde points at the unconscious (Y/n). Before either of the boys can respond, an extremely pissed red head walks towards the seen, snarling, eyes black. "Kill her already." He demands. Freddy's face turns serious. "Midnight Foxy's personality, why now." He shakes his head in frustration. Foxy turns towards him. "Ye got a problem with this personality?!" Chico hides behind Freddy. "The other ones nicer." He squeaks out. (Y/n) mumbles something else and Foxy shows his fangs. "HOW DOES SHE KNOW?!" Foxy glared. Freddy glanced at Bonnie, Bonnie nodded and quickly picked up the girls small form. "Yer helping her?!" The red head growled. Bonnie's red eyes glow as he glares at Foxy. "Your not touching her." He says. Freddy speaks. "She knows something. I want to know why." The humanoid fox stared at you. His eyes quickly reverted to a bright silver. "(Y-y/n)." He said, shocked, also feeling a bit relieved. The others stare at Foxy, also shocked, then look back at the girl.

(LIKE I STATED BEFORE. THESE ARE DRAFTS. FINISHED VERSIONS ARE ON MY WATTPAD: ElectricAnimeGirl)


	4. Chapter 4

Foxy rushed over to were Bonnie held her unconscious form. Bonnie held her closer nervously. Foxy gave him a quick glare. "So thee lass got me message?" He asks out loud. Freddy gave him a 'wtf' look. "Since when can we give people messages. Since when can _you_ give people messages?" Freddy asks highly curious, his gaze shifting towards Foxy's hook. The red head lout out a growl of frustration. He clicks a button, switching his voice bank to that of real English. "I opened up the panel on my neck and re-adjusted the wires, then a display appeared in my retina. Retina display, in short. I was able to mentally sign in to my email when we were...alive, and sent a linked message to (Y/n), but since it drains a lot of power it was rushed and I told her nothing about us. She's one of our old close friends. I know you may not remember because your memories have been mostly severed, but I do. You probably aren't able to kill her because your once living spirit is reminding you that you can't hurt children. She was a child last time we saw her...I think she has lost her memory as well." He lets out another growl of frustration. "Am I the only damn one smart enough to remember things?!" The other animatronics narrowed their eyes at Foxy. "Hurtful." Bonnie said, feigning hurt. "Why were you in midnight mode?" Freddy asks. "I ran out of power and he took over as a back up power source." Foxy says, turning his head towards Chico. The blonde shook and leaned closer to Freddy, gripping him so tightly a piece of his clothing ripped off. "CHICO THIS IS MY ONLY PAIR OF CLOTHING." Freddy explodes from keeping all of his anger under control. "BONNIE STOP STARING AT HER LIKE SHE IS SOME SORT OF BARBIE DOLL! AND _YOU!"_ He turns towards Foxy again. "WHY CAN'T I REMEMBER?!" Foxy shrugged in response, but, his eyes shone through the dark hallway, they knew more. What did that Fox have to hide?


	5. Chapter 5

(Y/n) woke up to the feeling of warm, soft fur. She didn't question it and snuggled into it as much as she could, without opening her eyes. "Comfy.." She mumbled. The girl heard the sound of robotic humming coming through the fur. (Y/n) jolted upright and locked eyes onto what was holding her. It was Freddy, but, he looked like the creepy animatronic from the game. His lifeless looking eyes looked back at her. She shivered and fell onto the floor, scrambling backwards. The bear, with a flash of light, was no humanoid again, with gentle blue eyes. He stared at her for a while then red appeared all over his face. He was blushing. Freddy looked away and covered the bottom half of his face, leaving his eyes to glance nervously around. "Sorry.." He fumbled out as his face grew into a brighter red. (Y/n) stared at him curiously for a moment then realization smacked her. A flash back of her, snuggling into his chest, and calling him comfy. The girl felt like she would faint from her own embarrassment. By the time an awkward silence flew in and the two were completely red, Bonnie walked in, his bow tie hanging around his neck untied and he looked tired, he also had a black eye. "I'm never keeping midnight Foxy at bay again." He grumbled out then looked at the two red faced people in the room. "Huh? Well, it looks like shes awake." The girl shifted away from both of them and sighed a bit of relief from someone else walking in. She then shuddered, two killers are now in front of her. Two unkillable people who probably wouldn't let her escape. The (H/c) girl looked at them nervously. Freddy finally regained his composed form and coughed as if to draw attention. "Should we get started then?" He questioned. Bonnie nodded and started walking towards (Y/n). She dashed into the corner and cursed under her breath. She pushed and sank into the wall as much as she could,wishing she could disappear. "D-don't hurt me!" She squeaked out as Bonnie pulled her wrist away from her face. He pulled her up by them and pressed them into the wall, looking at her tiredly. "Don't be difficult." He sighed as she froze in fear. "Relax we won't hurt you (Y/n)." He offered a friendly smile, but as she was still pinned against the wall, and didn't find it comforting at all. The purple haired male glanced his red eyes at Freddy. The humanoid bear nodded. Bonnie pulled her wrists away from the wall and started dragging her across the room. Her phone buzzed and slid out of her pocket. The caller ID was none other then her mom. "I-I should a-answer that." She said quietly as Freddy picked it up. He looked at the phone, then back at her and slid it into her hand. She answered the phone. "(Y/n)! Where are you?! It's been three days! Are you alright?!" The worried tone of her mom shouted through the phone, causing (Y/n) to pull the phone a few inches from her ear. "I uhh.." She glanced at the two boys, not knowing how to answer. "How long with this take?" Freddy growled out. "Your with a boy?! You know what I told you! You had me worried sick!" A long sigh followed through the phone. "Your cousin is fighting with your brother again. I want you back home by six alright." She ended the phone call before (y/n) could say another word. The girl sighed as the phones background screen flashed on. A younger version of (Y/n) sat in the middle of the picture with her older brother. They were pulling each others hair and smiled playfully. On the side of her was a ginger haired male who looked shy, but energetic at the same time. On the side of her brother was a black haired boy with fancy, rich clothing, he look annoyed by the outfit, but beamed around at everyone anyway. Behind the group were twins, hanging upside down on a tree branch. The only difference between them was one had dyed there hair golden blonde. They were both holding peace signs. Then, standing next to the ginger haired boy were two slightly younger looking kids. One was holding a baby brother, he had blonde hair and violet eyes. The other boy had light brown hair and held onto the ginger haired boys hand. They looked like they could have been related too. A tear fell onto the screen. (Y/n) wiped her eyes with her sleeve and looked up at the other two people in the room. Freddy looked at the picture devastatingly, while Bonnie had a tear of his own escape from his eyes. "Its me." They said in unision.


	6. Chapter 6

The girl's phone screen faded. She slid it into her pocket and wiped her cheek. Freddy grabbed Bonnie's arm and pulled him to the side. They started to have some sort of secret conversation. (Y/n) couldn't hear a word they spoke. Seeing they were distracted she slipped out of the room unnoticed. The girl grinned to herself. Since she had played the game she knew exactly were everything was. Using her mental map she twisted her head around the area. Walking down the wide corridor she entered the party room. In the corner was pirates cove, and father beyond that was the exit. She shook. The girl would have to pass Pirates cove in order to escape. By now the other two should be looking for her as well. Maybe if (Y/n) could just run by fast enough. She hopped she could. The girl positioned herself in a running stance and bolted. Something metal hooked around her arm and slid her into the cove's curtains. She screamed but to no prevail as a hand quickly placed itself over her mouth. Her eyes widened in fright. Red hair appeared in the corner of her vision. "(Y/n) when I take me hand away promise ye won't scream or run away." The girl nods, seeing she didn't have any other choice. Foxy cautiously takes his hand away and sits down in front of her, offering a smile. She shrank backwards. His teeth, his teeth were unnaturally sharp. The fox closed his mouth sighing. "Come back when you remember me." He said a bit harshly, glaring at the ground. The girl stared at him for a moment then dashed away out of the cove. Her head spun again and she lost her way. Looking around she stumbled into the kitchen. A movement of a chair could be heard so she turned her head in that direction. Chico was curled against himself under the table. His big eyes widened when (Y/n)'s eyes met his. He scooted backwards nervously, pressing himself against the wall. The girl stared at him curiously. She wanted to thank him, since he was the only one who hadn't tried to harm her. (Y/n) bent down and crawled under the table as she hear Freddy and Bonnie looking for her. She scooted close to him as he shrank further towards the wall. "S-stay back!" The small boy yelped. The girl looked at him questioningly. He pushed a chair away and dashed towards the kitchen's exit. The boy tripped and toppled forward onto the marble floor. The girl screamed as his body twisted and sparked uncontrollably. She collapsed on the ground and fainted from the overwhelming fright. After sometime of unconsciousness her eyes fluttered open. The girl saw purple eyes staring at her. "Ch-Chico.." She asked weakly. However, this couldn't possibly be Chico. This purple eyed animatronic looked older, he looked much more mature. He nods. "Its me (Y/n.)" He states. His voice was much deeper too. This had to be a trick of some sort. Maybe she's going insane and having hallucinations. The girl couldn't handle it all. She couldn't handle myths coming to life. She simply couldn't! (Y/n) spun to her feet and dashed out of the kitchen and out the door of the pizzeria. "I'm afraid your time to leave is not now, miss (L/n)." Said a voice. Her eyes traveled upwards to a blonde haired Freddy. Will she ever be able to leave?


End file.
